Today most consumers, even in underserved areas, have Internet access through public areas as libraries and community centers. However, safe and effective use of the Internet to obtain health-related information can be severely limited by an individual's inability to efficiently navigate sites and to interpret, as well as evaluate, the quality of information at the site. The specific aim of the project is to improve access of older and underserved Rhode Island consumers to high quality health information via the Internet. This will be accomplished by: Sub-aim #1 Implementing a website portal containing links to targeted content areas through which consumers gain facilitated access to existing high quality health information. Sub-aim #2: Educating Doctor of Pharmacy students to assist consumers in efficient navigation and search strategies, and in interpretation of health-related information. Sub-aim #3: Facilitating the utilization and interpretation of healthcare information by consumers using sixth year Doctor of Pharmacy students during their clinical clerkship experiences at seven sites in Rhode Island and using fourth year students in an Information Technology course. Pharmacy students in the first Interactive Learning (IAL) course will identify new consumer health websites, while students in other IAL courses across the curriculum will review and evaluate existing websites in the portal. In the first year of the grant, Pharm.D. students on clinical clerkships will assist consumers at two sites serving an older population using the College's existing portal. Five sites serving an indigent population will be phased in. The primary outcomes of evaluation will be consumer Internet utilization through the College portal and satisfaction with the both the educational process and the website. For pharmacy students, professional practice and general ability based outcomes will be evaluated using an electronic portfolio system linked to the established standards for pharmacy education.